Giving Thanks
by nikinou
Summary: Stan and Peggy spend Thanksgiving in Brooklyn...first at Peggy's mother's house


All in all, Thanksgiving chez Olson went pretty well. For most of the day, Peggy was a nervous wreck. Ma, Anita and Gerry took a liking to Stan, it wasn't quite instant, but they came around. Stan wore a pair of dress pants and a sports jacket that fit him better a year or two ago, he put on a couple of pounds, but he did look presentable. Peggy could see by ma's face that the hair and the beard didn't fly too well at first, but he charmed them all before long. Even Ma had stars in her eyes by the end of the visit. She was very impressed with Peggy's ring. It was BIG. This guy must make some money. Maybe her daughter could stop this nonsense, quit that job and stay home and give her her some more grandchildren.

Anita felt herself envying his attentiveness to Peggy, the way he looked at her. Gerry never acted that way, even when they were dating. Peggy's beautiful 2 carat round solitaire also inspired a lot of envy. As they we leaving to head for Bensonhurst, Anita pulled Peggy aside, "Hang onto him. Don't mess this up." Peggy shot her a dirty look. But Anita was right. She HAD messed up with men. And no, this ... this she would not mess up.

The cab was outside waiting, Peggy couldn't wait to leave. But going to meet Stan's family wasn't making her any less anxious.

"Well, that went well. They loved me!" Stan settled into the backseat of the cab, lighting a cigarette.

Peggy laughed. 'He really has some ego at times' she thought to herself. Now she hoped his family would love her. Or at least like her. Her stomach was churning with whatever she could force down at Ma's house...God, she wished this day was over already.

"Aunt Stella's gonna love you, don't worry."

Is he reading her mind?

"Do not get overwhelmed. There are going to be a lot of people over there. A lot. Aunt Stella and Uncle Bob. My cousin Laura, her husband and her two boys, my cousin Diana, her husband and three kids, they have three girls, and my cousin Geenie, Gina..she hates being called Geenie anymore, her husband, she has four kids, she's only 25, can you believe it? Who has four kids anymore? I mean I know she was one of four, but who does that anymore? Her husband was an altar boy, really. No birth control over in their house. My grandmother, well she's not my grandmother, she's Stella's mother in law, but she is like my grandmother, she will be there too, and my Uncle Joe and his wife. Their son is away at college in Ohio, so he won't be there, and their daughter is having her in laws over, so she's not coming..." Stan is rattling on and on.

Peggy is already overwhelmed. That IS a lot of people. And a lot of kids. Sigh.

Peggy also knows that this is Stella and Bob's first Thanksgiving without Robbie. It is going to be tough for them. Peggy knows all about those "firsts". They are awful. Peggy always felt sad around her baby's birthday, Easter, Christmas, all the kid-centric holidays. She wondered if he was happy, enjoying these joyful holidays. Stella and Bob's son, their youngest child, their baby, was gone. No more holidays, no more hope for a bright future. At least Peggy could wish and hope and pray for that for her son.

"Stan, honey, please shut up." She halts his monologue. "I'm sorry, but you're driving me nuts."

Stan is a bit surprised. "Holy shit. Happy Thanksgiving to you too, dear!" Emphasis on 'dear'.

"I'm sorry" she is laughing. "I'm a little nervous."

"Didn't I tell you not to be nervous?" He asks.

"Oh yeah, you did. Thanks, now I'm just fine." She loves being sarcastic with him.

"Get over here, you pain in the ass". Stan pulls her close to him and kisses her. "You are great, I love you, they will love you. It's that simple."

The cab ride from Bay Ridge to Bensonhurst only takes about ten minutes. Stan and Peggy get out, Stan pays the driver, and gives him an extra good tip and tells him "Happy Thanksgivng. Now get home and have some turkey with your family!" Peggy falls more in love with him every day.


End file.
